Ivy The Little Vampire
by TheSparkleComics
Summary: Ivy a tiny vampire, whose 110 years old, living in a small mansion on the town of Morning Light with Luke, who 's like an older brother to her. And then...


**Schools- Part 1**

Radio: "A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale."  
As Ivy was listening to the radio, she felt there's something wrong around her.  
As her curiosity grew, she turned the radio off, went to the kitchen, and then grab the salt and made a salt line, later she went to her room and took her gun with her. She went around the house to look for something bugging her. Something ran from behind her , she looked back and saw Luke  
Ivy: "Seriously, Luke? It was just you? I thought there was a demon or a ghost or something, look how stupid I am with this gun and I even made a salt line" She said with a bitchface  
Luke: "Okay, too much Supernatural for you, and you need to go to sleep"  
Ivy: "But I wanna listen to Night Vale" Ivy used puppy eyes but Luke didn't fell for it  
Luke: "No, just download it tomorrow"  
Ivy: "Fine"  
Luke: "Oh and I'm enrolling you to a school"  
Ivy: "What!? A school?!"  
Luke: "You heard me"  
Ivy: "You know I hate schools, especially when its for humans! There's a lot of bullying! And people are so annoying"  
Luke: "Come on!"  
Ivy: "Ugh! Fine. But I'm like 110"  
Luke: "Yeah, and I'm like 320"  
Ivy: "I hate you, but how about the Sun?"  
Luke: "Hmmmmm, use your lolita parasol  
Ivy: "Seriously?"  
Luke: "Yeah srsly, nAW SLEEP"  
Ivy: Shesh!

* _ **The Next DAY!**_ *  
Radio: "The desert seems vast, even endless, and yet scientists tell us that somewhere, even now, there is snow. Welcome to..."  
Ivy: "NIGHT VALE!"  
As Ivy listening to the radio Luke came out of nowhere and screamed!  
Luke: IVY! ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!  
Ivy: Can I bring my lighter? or my match atleast!  
Luke: No, I know you are going to burn the school  
Ivy: Its not that, I just wanna bring it just incase  
Luke: Just incase of what?  
Ivy: Incase of mean girls going to bully me, then I'll burn their stuff  
Luke: Uhh.. Okay?

* _ **In the classroom**_ *  
Teacher: Okay class, we have a new student today. Her name is Ivy  
Ivy: Yeah, I'm Ivy and I'm gonna poison all of you  
She said again with a bitchface  
Teacher: Ivy, why don't you tell us about yourself  
Ivy: Okay... I'm 110- I mean I'm 13 years old, my last name is Breeze, I like tea parties, and I hate all of you ^_^ and I also like the plants called Poison Ivy  
Teacher: Okay, you can sit down now.

 **ITRAV- Schools Part 2**

 _ **Class**_ -  
Teacher: So 9/2 + 5/2 = 7 ... Blah blah blah blah  
Ivy: (lowered her voice) I already know this Bullcrap  
Ivy: (lowered her voice) What Am I doing with my life  
Ivy facepalmed  
Teacher: Can someone give me the answer of number 8  
Ivy: MEH!  
Teacher: yes Ivy  
Ivy: the answer is 1  
Teacher: Very good Ivy  
Ivy facepalmed again

 _ **Lunch**_ -  
Ivy looked over the place to find a table, as she was looking for one, she heard 4 girls gossiping about her, spreading lies! after then, a guy about her age came and asked her if she wanted a table

 _ **Eating**_ -  
Guy: So, what's your name?  
Ivy: The name's Ivy :/ Poison Ivy  
Guy: I'm Ad- I mean Andrew  
Ivy: Andrew huh?  
Andrew: Yeah, so, I've never seen you here  
Ivy: I'm new, I just got here  
Andrew: Oh. I see you are so pale, and you like Purple  
Ivy: Yeah, Purple's my signature colour  
Andrew: Well, mine's green  
Ivy: You like frosting your hair too?  
Andrew: Yeah ^_^

So Ivy took a sip on her juice box  
Ivy: Ummm, taste like copper  
Andrew: Copper?  
Ivy: I mean, it taste so good  
Andrew: Anyway, you remind me of someone  
Ivy: Oh yeah? Who's that?

 **ITRAV Schools- part 3**

 _ **Continuation**_ -

Andrew: My sister, she like purple too, but she's not that pale, both of you wear the same outfit.  
Ivy: Really? Where's she? Is she in here?  
Andrew: No, she was missing when we were nine  
Ivy: When _you_ were nine? or when both of you were nine?  
Andrew: When _we_ were nine. We're twins actually  
Ivy: Oh, is she found yet?  
Andrew: I don't know, it's been years.  
Ivy: By the way, I got this outfit because of it was my disguise, I frosted my hair, and ran away  
Andrew: From whom?  
Ivy: It's kinda personal  
Andrew: Okay

Then after eating, the bell rang and then back to class

It was now 3:10, They were now dismissed

 _ **Going home-**_  
Luke waited for Ivy outside the school, He picks her up almost everyday!

Ivy:Urgh, where in hell is he?  
Luke: Hi!  
Ivy: Oh my gaf! LUKE! Why do you always come out of nowhere?  
Luke: I don't know :/ So how was first day?  
Ivy: It was Billshut  
Luke: Did you have any friends?  
Ivy: I just chatted with someone, he's not my friend yet.  
Luke: It's a He?  
Ivy: Yeah, why  
Luke smirked  
Ivy: Why are smiling?  
Luke: I don't know. Come on now

So Luke and Ivy went home

 _ **At home-**_  
Ivy was watching Psych and Luke was on the kitchen cooking

Luke: What episode on Psych are you now?  
Ivy: Some where on season 7  
Luke: Okay, do you want some tea?  
Ivy: Just watermelon juice, please  
Luke: Okay then  
Ivy: Do you know someone name Andrew?  
Luke: Nope, well not in here, but on the nest-  
Ivy: I'm talking about here -_-  
Luke: Well no  
Ivy reviewed her memory, back on lunch break  
she remembered Andrew was gonna say something about Ada  
"Adam?" Ivy thought "I'm sure it was Adam"  
Ivy: How about Adam?  
Luke got shocked  
Luke: How, what, when, Why DO you Adam?  
Ivy: I don't know, we talked on the cafeteria  
Luke: oh no, Ivy, no, do not ever talk to him  
Ivy: why? Do you even know him?  
Luke: He's a dangerous _kid_  
Ivy: What did you do?  
Luke: we shall not talk about him...Ever  
Ivy sighed, she wondered why "dangerous" he is

 **NOTES:**

 **Psych (c) USA**

 **Night Vale (c) Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor**

 **Its got Superntural references**


End file.
